


Partners in crime should die together

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1-2 seasons, Angst, Be careful cause this is DoubleJ, DoubleJ version, Drama, Fluff, John "Three Continents" Watson, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, and Jim Joker, and all the Reichenbach, but with porn, maybe I'm, not Johnlock (it's one-sided and angsty and I don't know who's the prick here), with his supporting girls each new episode
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: Вот кого Джон никак не ожидал увидеть среди похитителей, так это Джима из Бартса. Ещё меньше Джон мог ожидать только того, что парень окажется Мориарти.  Парень, которого он узнал весьма близко за то время, что они были знакомы. Тогда Джон решил, что если выживет, он обязательно будет спрашивать фамилию у тех, с кем ложится в постель.





	1. Chapter 1

Джон сидел в столовой Бартса и с ненавистью расправлялся со своим комплексным обедом. Он злился на мясо, кусок которого не получалось разрезать, злился на Шерлока, который проводил свои кощунственные эксперименты над очередным трупом какого-то бедолаги, и на Молли тоже злился, которая позволяла Шерлоку этим заниматься. С таким понимающе-сочувствующим видом она отослала его – «Шерлок здесь надолго, давай сходим пообедаем в столовую. Возьми пока нам еду, я скоро буду», – а сама задерживалась, пока поднос с её едой остывал. Джон взял ей то же, что и себе, и сейчас злорадствовал, представляя, как она будет пытаться съесть это мясо. Он насадил шницель на вилку целиком и откусил большой кусок.

\- Привет, можно подсесть? – вопрос прозвучал от парня, который неизвестно откуда нарисовался рядом со столиком Джона. В заполненной лишь на треть столовой.  
\- Конечно, присаживайся, - ответил Джон, как он понадеялся, с сарказмом, что было сложно передать с непрожёванным мясом во рту. Он широко улыбнулся, сглотнув. - Приятного аппетита.  
\- Спасибо, и тебе тоже не помешает, - парень преспокойно уселся на стул напротив. – Я Джим, работаю тут в айти-отделе. Пару дней всего, я новенький, видишь ли. Не всех знаю. А ты?  
\- Джон. Я врач, но работаю не в Бартсе. Хожу сюда поесть, - Джон сощурившись посмотрел на оставшийся на вилке шницель и с мстительной решительностью засунул его в рот.  
\- Как я уже успел заметить, здесь превосходная кухня. Так что отличный выбор, Джон, - Джим обольстительно улыбнулся.  
\- Так вот почему ты сюда устроился работать, я угадал? – Джон начинал забывать, что он злится на весь мир, втянувшись в пикировку с этим Джимом. Весьма симпатичным парнем с красивыми карими глазами, которые казались чуть-чуть подкрашенными.  
\- Не угадал. Я устроился сюда, чтобы цеплять докторов, - Джим смотрел прямо в глаза, следя за его реакцией. 

«Точно, подкрашенные», - подумал тогда Джон. А ещё – «И это был всё-таки флирт». И почти незамеченной промелькнула мысль «Блестящая дедукция, Джон Ватсон, браво». Он в замешательстве отхлебнул кофе и решился.  
\- Тогда, может, выпьем по чашечке кофе из автомата? Я угощаю.

Прокручивая в голове их первую встречу и то, что было потом, Джон задавался вопросом, почему он так повёлся на Мориарти. Дело было в том, как невинно-соблазняюще он смотрел, или в том, что скрывалось на дне чёрных зрачков-омутов «милого гея»? Он ведь думал, что разбирался в людях - достаточно для того, чтобы определять, кому из солдат, оправившихся физически, стоило отправиться домой, потому что психика уже не подлежала восстановлению. Он был хорошим диагностом и разбирался в людях, у которых ехала крыша. Или его просто всю жизнь тянуло к ним, горько усмехался Джон, вспоминая, что поехал в Афганистан за компанию с лучшим другом, заразившим его ненормальным желанием лечить людей именно в горячих точках. Они через многое вместе прошли, и в итоге Себ погиб, бросившись на передовую боя как сумасшедший, не ведающий страха смерти. Он мог бы оправдывать себя врачебным интересом, если бы не сходил с ума вместе с теми ненормальными, которые попадались ему на пути, увлекаясь ими и их миром. Как Шерлоком. Как Джимом.

Джим потрясающе целовался. Он закрывал глаза и негромко постанывал от удовольствия, прикусывая нижнюю губу Джона. И одной рукой обычно обхватывал Джона за шею, а другой поглаживал поясницу, спускаясь за пояс джинс. Первый раз, когда они поцеловались на выходе из кофейни (куда пошли, потому что кофе из автомата в Бартсе оказался не лучше кофе из столовой) – вот так, по-настоящему (не считать же за поцелуй чмок, которым наградил его Джим на прощание в первую встречу), был одним из лучших его «первых разов», решил тогда Джон.   
Джим возбуждал круче самого крепкого кофе и самого горького шоколада, под предлогом которого «ты должен попробовать этот шоколад, Джонни» всё и началось. Сердце билось как от чистого адреналина, как от бешеной погони, как от чёрного дула пистолета, наставленного прямо промеж глаз. Чёрного, как глаза Джима с заливавшими радужку зрачками.  
Когда Джим отстранился от него, чтобы сказать, что живёт как раз над этой кофейней, Джон мысленно вознёс все хвалы небесам за предусмотрительность парня, которого он уже готов был оттрахать прямо на улице.

В основном они встречались у Джима дома. Один раз он вытащил Джона в гей-клуб потанцевать – Джим любил танцевать, он отлично владел своим телом, а Джон чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке на шумном танцполе (но секс после определённо того стоил). А танцевать вдвоём они могли и дома, как и делали иногда, если Джиму этого хотелось. Пару раз ещё пробовали выбираться куда-нибудь за пределы постели, но как-то не сложилось. Казалось, Джим не против проводить всё время наедине, и Джона это более чем устраивало. Всё хорошо, думал Джон. У него впервые после возвращения из Афганистана появились отношения с кем-то восхитительно нормальным, и Джону не хотелось всё портить его ненормальной жизнью с расследованиями, погонями и перестрелками.

Джим был внимательным любовником. Наблюдательным.  
\- Ты говорил, что вернулся с фронта с хромотой? С ногами у тебя всё порядке, ранили тебя сюда?..  
\- Да, хромота была психосоматическая. Самое забавное, что определить это сумел Шерлок, а не мой психотерапевт.  
\- Шерлок, твой сосед?  
\- С первой, нет, со второй встречи, когда мы ещё не поселились под одной крышей. Ну, я тебе рассказывал про него, что он консультирующий детектив, единственный в мире и всё такое. И что он проводит эксперименты в Бартсе. Благодаря которым мы и встретились. Надо же. Хоть какая-то польза от его экспериментов, - Джон притянул Джима и чмокнул в нос.  
\- Я гуглил его. Двести сорок видов пепла… Хм, - скептически улыбнулся Джим.  
\- Со стороны он кажется странным, но он просто не рекламирует себя как детектива, скорее как «человека, который умнее вас». Ему это и не нужно. Я веду блог, где пишу о тех делах, которые мы расследуем, я же говорил тебе.  
\- Реклама важна. Твой блог я читал. Ты молодец. И вам даже попадаются акулы криминального бизнеса, верно? – заинтересованно протянул Джим.  
\- Бывает. Так на какой части тела ты хочешь заполучить мой автограф? – ухмыльнулся Джон, стараясь не выглядеть польщённым.  
\- Можешь оставить мне засос где-нибудь, где я смогу скрыть его под брюками, как насчёт этого, док? – с невинным видом ответил Джим. – Ты не познакомишь нас с Шерлоком?  
Предложение Джона напрягло. Второе предложение, познакомить Джима с Шерлоком. Они с Джимом знали друг друга всего несколько недель, и это не было достаточно серьёзно, как ему казалось, чтобы знакомить со своими друзьями. Тем более – с Шерлоком, который ещё и выполнит роль гиперопекающих родителей, наговорив Джону про Джима каких-нибудь гадостей. Причём прямо в лицо Джиму, скорее всего. И в то же время Джон дорожил отношениями с Джимом, которые казались ему в чём-то даже идеальными (ну удобными так точно), чтобы взять и всё испортить. Первое предложение о минете воодушевляло его гораздо больше.  
\- Не знаю, может быть, почему бы и нет, когда нам всем будет удобно, - Джон и сам услышал, насколько неправдоподобно прозвучало его расплывчатое «обещание». – А вот засос я могу поставить тебе прямо сейчас…

***

Стоя смирно под прицелом пистолета в руках Джима, Джон понял, что именно тот их разговор и убедил Мориарти в его бесполезности в качестве прикрытия для личного знакомства с объектом своего настоящего интереса.  
Что Джим просчитался с ним в самом начале.  
И тогда он решил стать бойфрендом Молли. И ведь не врал, когда говорил «дело не в тебе». Джон тогда очень старался держать лицо и «отнестись с пониманием» к тому, что Джим бросает его ради Молли. Ради Молли! Это даже смешно.  
Оказалось ещё смешнее, чем он думал. Когда на тебя невозмутимо смотрит Джим, пока тебя одевают в куртку со взрывчаткой и наушники, всё кажется крайне смешным и нелепым. Вся твоя жизнь и близкая смерть, а самым нелепым оказывается то, что ты не можешь оторвать взгляд от глаз напротив, и они всё ещё кажутся тебе завораживающими своей глубиной.  
\- Приём, доктор Уотсон, - насмешливо произнёс Джим, поднеся близко к губам рацию. – Вы здесь, с нами?  
Джон закрывает глаза в знак согласия, не в силах говорить.


	2. Chapter 2

Раньше Джон думал про свою жизнь «до и после Афганистана». Теперь - «до и после бассейна». Оказалось, «до» она была не такой уж хреновой.

«До» всё было просто и понятно. Джим боялся щекотки и заразительно смеялся. Подрывник обвешивал людей взрывчаткой. У Джима по телу было рассыпано множество родинок, и Джон знал их все. Подрывник играл с Шерлоком на чужие жизни, передавая сообщения через заложников, среди которых был ребёнок. Джим улыбался мальчишески, радостный при встрече с Джоном. Подрывник похитил его и заставил сыграть маленький спектакль в бассейне, шепча на ухо реплики таким знакомым голосом.

Голова Джона раскалывалась от двух разных образов, накладывающихся друг на друга.

«После» он не знал, что делать. Точно знал только то, что он делать не хочет. Выяснять, мог ли он найти Мориарти, если знал Джима из Бартса. Джону часто приходилось делать то, что он не хотел, но был должен. Вечно кому-то должен. На данный момент – Шерлоку, думал Джон.

***

Он пришёл по адресу, где Джим снимал жильё. Домовладелица, напомнившая ему миссис Хадсон, открыла ему пустующую квартиру, в которой была уже совершенно другая обстановка. Она уверяла его, что в этой квартире уже много лет жил одинокий мистер Рейнард, который пару недель назад тихо скончался во сне. «Миссис Хадсон» не было причин не верить.

Оставалось проверить, доступен ли ещё абонент, записанный у него как «Джим». Если абонента уже не существует, значит, можно с чистой совестью (почти с чистой совестью) отбросить эту зацепку и ничего не говорить Шерлоку. С вероятностью девяносто девять целых и девяносто девять сотых абонента уже никогда не будет в сети. Не останется и следа существования Джима из айти, «милого гея». И ничего не было.

Это бы точно успокоило Джона Уотсона - если бы Джима больше не существовало.  
\- Джонни! Соскучился по мне? – как Джон потом понял, Джим никогда не делал того, что от него ожидали.  
\- Рад тебя слышать, Джим, - напряжённо сглотнул Джон. – Как твои дела? Чем сейчас занимаешься?  
Трубка тихо рассмеялась.  
\- Ты забыл спросить, где я. Или это сейчас выясняют Шерлок и его ручной инспектор? – в голосе Джима послышалась угроза, и Джон поспешил ответить.  
\- Я звоню тебе один, - и правда, какого чёрта он звонит в одиночестве. Нужно было звонить из Ярда. Он бы точно придумал причину, по которой номер Джима оказался в его мобильном. Может, они пиво ходили вместе пить. Девушек снимать. Это звучало бы как полный бред, и Шерлок, или ещё хуже – Майкрофт, прижали бы его к стене. Но это было бы лучше, чем тот бред, который происходил сейчас, и чем та стена, которая давила на него голосом Мориарти.  
\- Как мило. Боишься того, что Шерлок узнает о нашем маленьком романе.  
\- Я не дам тебе подставить меня как Молли, - если раньше Джон и чувствовал неприязнь к Молли (и он почти признавал, что это из-за ревности), то теперь ему было искренне жаль девушку, днями и ночами доказывающую спецслужбам, что с Джимом они просто смотрели «Лузеров», а не планировали убийства. Что бы им мог сказать Джон на её месте? «Джим трахается как бог, и это всё, клянусь вам, я не знал его фамилию»? Приходилось признаться самому себе, что об их «маленьком романе» лучше не знать ни одной живой душе. Даже это означает то, что Джон по уши вляпался, набрав номер Джима. Джим почему-то казался меньшим злом, чем люди из МИ-5 в его ситуации.  
\- Другого я и не ожидал от тебя. Лови такси через час, мой лучший человек отвезёт тебя…  
\- Куда? – вырвалось у Джона, вспомнив, как он в прошлый раз словил такси. Метро определённо лучший вид транспорта в этом городе.  
\- В тридевятое царство, естественно.

За час Джон успел накрутить себя, успокоиться, начищая пистолет, сходить в душ и собраться. И снова накрутить себя. Он чувствовал себя, как будто отправляется на поле боя. И идти следовало подготовленным и вооружённым.  
Прощаясь с равнодушным затылком Шерлока, уткнувшегося в ноутбук, он вспомнил, как тот вёл себя в бассейне. Выражение лица Шерлока, когда Джон говорил от лица Мориарти. Когда Шерлок на мгновение поверил, что Джон мог стоять за всем этим. Растерянность от того, как такое может быть, и боль - единственный человек, которого он считал другом, оказался близко подобравшимся врагом. Предателем.  
Джон чувствовал себя так, словно теперь он действительно предавал Шерлока.


	3. Chapter 3

За рулём кэба, подъехавшего, как только Джон поднял руку, сидел Джим. Джон бы оценил юмор, если бы не нервничал от того, что человек, теперь называвшийся Мориарти, улыбался ему как его Джим. И собирался его увезти с собой.

\- Неплохо выглядишь. Садись, - дружелюбно скомандовал Мориарти.  
\- Спасибо. А ты выглядишь как… кэбмен. Наследство от Джеффа? – Джон решительно уселся на переднее сиденье. Рядом с Мориарти он почему-то чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем позади него, как будто так было меньше неизвестности впереди.  
\- Того бедного смертельно больного таксиста, которого ты убил? – Джим улыбался, как сытая акула. – Раскаиваешься ли ты в своём грехе, сын мой?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Джон.  
Джим удовлетворённо кивнул и молчал до конца дороги, лишь иногда поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида на Джона.

Джон думал о том, что это не похищение, слишком не похоже на то, как его схватили и доставили в бассейн. Он не лежал в багажнике. Не был связан. Ехал с открытыми глазами. В полном сознании. И видел, куда они едут, знал, где они находятся. Ловушка была слишком ненадёжной, не так ли? Но Джон не хотел проверять, что будет, если он попытается сопротивляться. Достанет ли Джим пистолет, или сиденье катапультируется вместе с Джоном, или взорвётся бомба на детском утреннике. После игры Мориарти и Шерлока на жизни людей он предполагал всё, что угодно.

***

Тридевятое царство оказалось номером в третьесортной гостиницей в спальном районе. Иначе говоря, такой пошлости Джон не ожидал. Его смущало не то, что они снимали номер как какие-нибудь любовники, а то, что он не мог понять, что за игру ведёт Мориарти сейчас. Зачем ему это всё. Зачем ему Джон, здесь. Может быть, в ванной номера вёдра льда, и Джим будет вырезать у него органы? Сердце например. Разобрать его на пазл, который он будет отсылать Шерлоку частями. Джон мог себе это представить.

\- За нами наблюдают? Как в бассейне? – Джон не удивился бы прицелам снайперов после их прошлой встречи.  
\- А ты хотел бы, чтобы на тебя смотрели? – промурлыкал Мориарти, задёргивая шторы.  
\- Я могу убить тебя голыми руками, прямо сейчас.  
\- Джонни, ты же доктор, ты бы не стал лишать человека жизни медленно и мучительно, хотя и знаешь, как это сделать. Гуманность превыше принципов, за которые стоит убивать. Ты взял с собой пистолет, - так буднично обычно Шерлок просил его посветить фонариком, точно зная, что он у Джона есть.

В тот момент до Джона дошло, что он действительно рассчитывал, что Джим не знал. Как будто Мориарти мог этого не предусмотреть. Ему даже стало немного стыдно за свою наивность.  
\- Угадал, - прицелился Джон. Рука не дрожала, придавая ему уверенности в том, что он собирался сделать.  
\- Только вот, Джон, ты не сможешь убить меня, - обронил Джим, твёрдо глядя ему в глаза мимо наведённого на него ствола.  
\- Хочешь проверить? – Джон взвёл курок.  
\- Давай, - шепнул змеем-искусителем Джим и медленно приблизился к Джону. К дулу пистолета, смотревшему ему в голову.

Джим нежно прикоснулся к руке Джона и чуть опустил её, направляя ствол к своему рту. Джон задержал дыхание, стараясь не шевелиться. Не шевелиться и смотреть на то, что Джим с ним делал. С пистолетом. С Джоном. Смотреть в глаза Джима, где сейчас горел огонь безумия – и им опаляло Джона, на губы Джима, ласкающие оружие, губы сумасшедшего самоубийцы, который тянет его за собой. Зрелище завораживающее, как автокатастрофа, происходит что-то ужасное, но ты не можешь отвести взгляд.

Когда Джим отстранился, выпустив пистолет изо рта, от ствола до его губ тянулась ниточка слюны. Джим облизнулся и хрипло заключил:  
\- Вот видишь. Ты не можешь меня убить.  
-Ты настолько уверен в себе или просто чокнутый, которому скучно жить, чтобы так нарываться? – мирно спросил Джон, опуская пистолет. Вопрос «почему не могу» пульсировал в висках и превращался в беззвучную мольбу где-то в голосовых связках.  
\- И то, и другое, - самодовольно улыбался Мориарти. – Ещё я был уверен в тебе почти на сто процентов. Что ты поддаёшься дрессировке.

На короткое мгновение Джона ослепила вспышка ярости. Удар получился смазанным, он не так уж и сильно задел Джима, попал по носу, как он быстро понял.  
\- Ссука! Сука, - шипел Джим, пытаясь вытереть кровь. Обычную человеческую кровь, отметил про себя Джон, которой Джим закапал свои руки, лицо и покрывало на кровати, на которую он свалился от неожиданности.  
Самообладание вернулось к Джону как по команде.  
\- Прости. Наклони голову и дай мне посмотреть, - если Джим до сих пор не убил его, значит, можно попытаться ему помочь.

Джон присел рядом с ним, осторожно отнимая руки Джима от лица. Смотревший исподлобья разозлённый Мориарти, заляпанный кровью, его бы напугал, наверно, но Джон вспомнил, что Джим, с которым он встречался, плохо переносил боль. Мысль, что он сейчас больно ударил Джима, почему-то заставляла не бояться его мести, а вызывала желание загладить вину, просто потому что… «почему» скручивалось неприятным ощущение в животе.  
Джон быстро осмотрел немного припухший нос Джима.

\- Перелома нет, просто ушиб и задело сосуд. Следы быстро пройдут. Посиди пока так, можешь зажать нос, должно помочь остановить кровь. Я сейчас принесу полотенце.  
\- Не надо, - наконец заговорил Джим, и вытер руки о Джона, измазывая его в своей крови. Рот, подбородок, шея. Последняя капля сорвалась и переполнила чашу.

Они целовались грубо, отчаянно, вцепившись в плечи друг друга как двое тонущих посреди открытого моря, которые топят один другого, пытаясь найти опору, чтобы выжить. Джон чувствовал вкус Мориарти, вкус его крови - обычный, медно-солёный. Напоминавший обо всём, чего он навидался на всю жизнь, и чего ему всегда будет не хватать.

Это было очень похоже на ответ на все вопросы.


	4. Chapter 4

Окончательно Джон понял то, что он не знал ничего о Мориарти, встречаясь с ним целый месяц, когда тот достал сигареты и зажигалку.

\- Ты не курил раньше.  
\- Тот Джим не курил, я курю, - как что-то само собой разумеющееся, объяснил Мориарти.  
\- Ты так говоришь, как будто у тебя на самом деле раздвоение личности, - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- Да, и мне нужен доктор, - прищурился Джим, выпуская струйку дыма изо рта. – А теперь скажи, какая из личностей кажется тебе настоящей?  
\- Знаешь, часть психиатров не верит в расщепление личности. Они считают, что такие пациенты просто… играют, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Наверно, я их поддержу, - Джон взял сигарету из пальцев Мориарти и с удовольствием затянулся. «Курение вызывает зависимость» - не врали, Джон легко бросил курить, когда вернулся в Лондон из Афганистана, а теперь хотелось снова начать. Дышать и правда скучно.

Джим удовлетворённо улыбался: - Как знаешь.  
\- Если Шерлок учует от меня запах сигарет, я обречён, - Джон вернул сигарету.  
\- Я его не понимаю. Его аскезу. То, что он притворяется ангелом. Бесполым ангелом… - неожиданно разоткровенничался Джим. – Ты ведь нравишься ему, кстати. Ты в курсе?  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Когда мы познакомились, я спросил, есть ли у него кто-нибудь, и он ясно дал мне понять, что не заинтересован во мне, - Джон хотел убедить Джима – и себя – что он значит не так много для Шерлока, как может показаться со стороны. Быть вечным заложником их отношений ему не хотелось.  
\- С тех пор много воды утекло, Джонни. Он ради тебя всё что угодно сделает. Он любит тебя, - глубоко затянулся Джим.  
\- Ты сейчас напоминаешь мне, что я не должен находиться здесь, с тобой. Я предаю его. Этого ты добиваешься? Чтобы те, кого Шерлок любит, предавали его? – если Джон был частью плана, то он бы предпочёл выйти из игры прямо сейчас – не в дверь, так в приоткрытое окно.  
\- Ангелы падают не так, Джон, - Джим выбросил окурок, рассеянно проследив взглядом траекторию его падения.

На удивление Джона, Джим не пытался вызнать у него что-нибудь о Шерлоке. И вообще больше не заговаривал с ним о Холмсе. Шерлок как будто незримо присутствовал в их отношениях, и они оба предпочитали не говорить об этом вслух. Джон не знал, так было потому что Шерлок был невидимой стеной, навсегда разделившей их по разные стороны, или потому что он был тем, что в то же время их объединяло. В любом случае, ему не хотелось это обсуждать. А Джим, кажется, итак знал всё, что ему нужно. Возможно, даже больше, чем мог бы рассказать ему Джон.

Джон часто задавался вопросом, а что знает Шерлок. Про Мориарти, про Уотсона, про них вместе. Это же Шерлок, с его дедуктивным методом и бездомными осведомителями. Но если бы Шерлок узнал, тогда… Что было бы тогда, Джон так и не мог представить, он просто мысленно говорил себе «тогда – конец». Джон мог улизнуть под предлогом того, что встречается с Сарой и соврать «я отключу телефон, чтобы ты и китайская мафия нас не беспокоили», а потом вернуться на Бейкер-стрит как ни в чём не бывало. Это должно было означать, что Шерлок не знает, ему просто неинтересна личная жизнь Джона. Слишком скучно для него. Или, как иногда думал Джон, всё дело было в том, что это же Джим, который умел заметать следы как лиса и обходить Холмса на шаг вперёд. Джон с ужасом осознавал, что это стало нравится ему в Джиме.  
Постепенно Джон начал узнавать настоящего Джима Мориарти. Делать маленькие открытия о нём и о себе рядом с ним. То, чего не мог записать в блог, ведь он уже был посвящён раскрытию Шерлоком преступлений, спланированных Мориарти. 

***

Они были осторожны (Джон быстро перестал удивляться этому «они»). Но Джим мог быть слишком безрассудным на его взгляд.

«Они» припарковались на стоянке супермаркета. На вопросительный взгляд Джона, не представлявшего, как они могут пойти куда-то вместе, Джим ответил как ни в чём не бывало «Ты разве не хочешь есть? Надо что-нибудь купить, еды там нет».   
«Там» означало в этот раз квартиру с большой кроватью и хорошо оборудованной кухней, а еда – два больших пакета продуктов, за которыми Джим ходил целый час, оставив Джона сидеть в машине, как пса, приоткрыв окно. Джон за этот час успел почти поддаться искушению сбежать, решить, что Джим уже не вернётся, а потом всё-таки усидеть на месте, потому что есть действительно хотелось, а его обещали накормить.  
Когда Джим вернулся и со словами «А кто у нас хороший мальчик» вручил Джону яблоко, Джон еле удержался, чтобы не покусать Мориарти.

Оказалось, Джим умел готовить. Джон, крутившийся рядом с ним на кухне, и выполнявщий чёткие указания помочь тут и там по мелочи, понял, что вместе они слаженно работают. Ужин получился вкусным. Всё происходящее до жути напоминало настоящее свидание. И даже секс не был таким голодным, как обычно, напоминал то, что называют «занятие любовью».  
Такие открытия пугали Джона до ужаса.

***

Иногда во время их встреч Джиму звонили. По работе, естественно. Джон старательно формулировал мысли именно так - «опять ему звонят по работе», как будто Джим был… кем-то вроде кризисного менеджера. Джон задумывался, а есть ли у него кто-то, кто может позвонить ему не по работе, семья, друзья. Но каждый раз, когда Джим брал трубку, убеждался, что вряд ли у того есть нормальная жизнь. Голос Джима менялся, когда он говорил по телефону.  
И тогда Джон замечал, что с ним Джим разговаривал по-другому.

\- Ты не мог бы отключать телефон на время наших… встреч?  
Джим выразительно посмотрел на на него, насмешливо спрашивая одними бровями «А больше ты ничего не хочешь? В кино на последний ряд или прогулку под луной? Ты только скажи - давай, повесели меня».  
Джон упрямо сжал губы, готовый уже покориться судьбе с её вредным характером, но тут лицо его судьбы, воплощённой, видимо, в Джиме Мориарти, просветлело озарением.  
\- А ты выключаешь свой телефон, не так ли? – улыбнулся Джим.

Джим был прав. Джон завёл эту полезную привычку не из деликатности к чувствам Мориарти. Конечно, у него были на то другие, рациональные, как ему казалось, причины. Ещё когда он в первый раз садился в кэб к Джиму, он отключил телефон из соображений «пусть лучше я пропаду без вести и моё тело найдут через пару месяцев на берегу Темзы, чем дам Холмсам возможность запеленговать, где я и с кем».

Догадался Джим или нет об истинных причинах того, почему у Джона не звонит телефон, когда они вместе, виду он не подал. Джон считал, что догадался, это же Мориарти, в конце концов. Во всяком случае, жест он явно оценил. Больше их не беспокоили ничьи звонки.

***

Часто они проводили вместе всю ночь. Нет ничего необычного в том, что Джон остаётся у подружки на ночь, верно? Шерлок язвительно отмечал, что на кровати он высыпается лучше, чем на диване.  
Джон удивлялся тому, как он может засыпать рядом с Мориарти. Но когда-то капитану Джону Уотсону приходилось засыпать и в более опасных условиях.  
И однажды служба в Афганистане напомнила о себе, когда он спал с Джимом.

Джон проснулся от сильного тычка острым локтем в бок. Он лежал и не мог пошевелиться, охваченный ужасом.  
\- Ты меня разбудил, - пробубнили сбоку. – Ты так стонал.  
\- Джим, - выдохнул Джон, наконец-то обретя возможность шевелить губами. – Включи свет.  
\- Отстань.  
\- Это ты. Слава богу.  
\- Что? – Джим повернулся к нему лицом и заинтересованно открыл один глаз.  
\- Ты мне сейчас снился, ублюдок. В Афганистане, как будто ты был моим командиром. И отдал приказ стрелять по мирным жителям. И я стрелял. А потом они превратились в своих. Я убивал своих. Я понял, что что-то тут не так, только когда заметил, что ты в костюме, том самом, Вествуде.  
\- Рад, что произвёл впечатление.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя и этот костюм! Я попытался проснуться. И проснулся, ты лежал рядом, стал меня успокаивать. И тут я понял, что ты зажёг свет, не прикоснувшись в выключателю. Я побежал, но не смог сдвинуться с места, ты был передо мной и улыбался. И я снова проснулся, ты будил меня. И глаза у тебя были чёрные, совсем…  
\- Ладно, я понял. Я снюсь тебе как преследующий дьявольский кошмар, на фоне старых кошмаров про Афганистан. Да ты в полном дерьме, Джон Уотсон, - зевнул Джим, и устроился снова спать, обняв Джона поперёк груди.

Он не мог заснуть ещё час, пока не понял, что всё равно ничего не изменит, ни пугающе реальных снов, ни кошмарной действительности. Что он мог бы встать и уйти посреди ночи, но выбирал сон в тёплой постели в чужих объятьях.

***

В следующий раз Джим надел свой Вествуд, и издевательски смеялся, пока Джон раздевал его, вырывая с мясом пуговицы. «Полегче, Джон, мне придётся забрать твою одежду, чтобы выйти отсюда», - он не сопротивлялся, и Джону на полной скорости отказывали тормоза.  
Джон чувствовал себя спровоцированным, а не виноватым, но одеждой был готов поделиться. У Джима в багажнике машины была запасная. Стоило запомнить, что Джим всегда выигрывал.


	5. Chapter 5

Только в начале лета Джон обнаружил веснушки у Джима.

Джим вышел из душа, и бесцеремонно оттолкнул от зеркала собиравшегося одеваться Джона. Джон обернулся к вытиравшему голову Джиму и замер, вглядевшись в его лицо.  
\- Никогда раньше не замечал, что у тебя есть веснушки, - ухмыльнулся Джон.  
\- Теперь ты знаешь слишком много про меня, - тяжело вздохнул Джим. – Мне придётся тебя убить.

И это могло бы стать шуткой, если бы Джим не скользнул за спину Джона и не набросил влажное полотенце ему на шею, затягивая всё сильнее. Джон рефлекторно дёрнулся, потянувшись было к рукам Джима, но поймал в зеркале его взгляд и передумал. Джим душил его, и Джон неестественно улыбался, напрягая шею изо всех сил. Зеркало не выдержало их полных ненависти взглядов, помутнело и пропало, исчезнув в темноте. Джон тут же почувствовал, что Джим отпустил его. Он рухнул на пол и попытался отдышаться, истерично хихикая.  
\- Теперь… я… действительно… знаю про тебя слишком много, - Джон корчился от смеха на полу, совершенно расслабившись – впервые за всё время рядом с Мориарти. Который чуть было не убил его. Который не смог убить его.  
\- Не обольщайся, Джонни, - донёсся злой голос Джима с кровати. – Я могу сделать тебе очень больно, - и в подтверждение слов Джона пнули под коленку.  
\- Ау! – Джон, успокаиваясь, сел и с вызовом посмотрел в глаза Мориарти. – Это было не очень больно. Тебе придётся попробовать ещё.  
Джим мрачно улыбнулся, и сгрёб волосы Джона на затылке, потянув его на себя. Джон послушно переместился на кровать, осторожно оседлав бёдра Джима.  
\- О, кажется, у тебя и на плечах веснушки, - с поддельным удивлением проговорил Джон, и тут же был укушен. Джим прикусывал его кожу везде, куда дотягивался. «Заткнись», - пальцы свободной руки Джима заполнили рот Джона. Джон простонал и стал их облизывать. Он приподнялся, убрал полотенце с бёдер Джима и обхватил его напрягшийся член. Джим выгнулся и потянул Джона за волосы, отстраняя и вынимая пальцы у него изо рта.  
\- Сильнее, - в Джона плавно вошли сразу два пальца, торопливо растягивая. Джим держал его за волосы так, что тот уже едва мог опираться одной рукой и дотрагиваться до члена Джима другой.  
\- Сильнее, - пальцы внутри него последний раз толкнулись и выскользнули. Джим поднёс руку ко рту Джона, куда он быстро сплюнул. Джим упёрся головкой смазанного члена ко входу Джона.  
\- Сильнее, - один глубокий толчок, и Джон тихо зашипел, а Джим коротко выругался, замерев на мгновение. – Давай, - Джим начал двигаться внутри него, медленно и до конца, сумасшедше хорошо и всё ещё недостаточно. Он крепко сжимал волосы Джона, заставляя его выгибаться назад, поворачивать шею так, что было сложно дышать. Вдох.  
\- Сильнее, - выдох. Джим ослабил хватку на секунду, позволив Джону глотнуть раскалённого воздуха, и стал вбиваться резче, быстрее, сильнее. Когда он сжал член Джона, осталось только ощущение бешеной пульсации по всему телу, затуманивающей глаза, заглушавшей звук шлепков их тел. То ли в невесомости, то ли в падении.  
Джон очнулся от того, что Джим прижимал его к себе, как будто пытался вплавить его тело в своё, и целовал, водя губами по виску.  
Джон приподнялся, ощущая, как холодит горячую и липкую от пота и спермы кожу вернувшаяся на место окружающая реальность, и посмотрел на Джима. До него дошло, что секс был без презерватива, и что не было смысла волноваться из-за этого – они оба всё равно сгорят в аду очень скоро. Джим выглядел абсолютно счастливым.

***

Наверно, то, что Джим не задушил его, теперь могло означать, что Джону больше нечего бояться. Но Джон понял, что он и раньше не боялся Джима Мориарти, консультирующего преступника.   
Джон не боялся умереть. Конечно, он не хотел умереть, но и не боялся смерти, давно смирившись с тем, что рано или поздно придётся мужественно её принять.  
То, что он теряет голову рядом с человеком, который способен убить тебя и твоих близких, пугало меньше, чем то, что он рядом с человеком, который способен убить старушку, но не может убить тебя.  
Иметь особое значение для Мориарти было страшнее, чем не иметь для него никакого значения.  
Что Джим мог сделать с Джоном страшнее самой смерти?  
Джон начинал догадываться. Он боялся того, каким он становился рядом с Мориарти. С ним он переставал соответствовать даже собственным весьма размытым критериям нормальности.  
И это доставляло ему неправильное, извращённое удовольствие.

***

Джиму явно понравилась идея с зеркалами после неудачной попытки задушить Джона, и в следующий раз он снял номер с зеркальным потолком.  
Сначала Джон не оценил. Он старался не обращать внимания на отражения, разглядывая Джима перед ним. Мориарти с видом хищника, гипнотизирующего желанную добычу, медленно стягивал с него джинсы.  
\- Не смотри на меня так своими глазами, а то мне кажется, что ты сейчас мне что-нибудь откусишь, - взаимные колкости были обязательной частью их прелюдии.  
\- Посмотри на себя, - фыркнул Джим. – Подними голову, Джонни, ну же.  
Джон на мгновение не узнал себя. Алчущие тёмные глаза не могли принадлежать ему. У него мелькнула мысль, что безумие заразно.  
\- Здесь темно.  
\- Ты всё видишь верно, - Джим сидел у него между ног, задрав голову к потолку, где их отражения встречались взглядами. – Ты знаешь, и я знаю, что глаза у тебя синие, как у ангелочка, - фыркнул Мориарти. - Но я уже давно вижу, как они темнеют, когда ты со мной. Я считаю это комплиментом.  
«Такие же тёмные, как у тебя», мысленно добавил Джон, разглядывая себя в зеркале и убеждаясь, что Мориарти не лжёт.  
Он медленно растянул губы в улыбке.  
\- Комплиментов с тебя на сегодня хватит. Раздевайся.  
В компании не страшно было проваливаться в темноту.

***

Всё, что Джон узнавал о Джиме, он не рассказал бы никому, даже ему самому, если бы тот спросил. Это было слишком личным. Если бы Джон пользовался термином Шерлока «чертоги разума», то всё, связанное с Мориарти, было бы где-то далеко на чердаке. Самым личным из описаний Джима Джон считал то, что он был для него тем, кто появляется вовремя.

Звонки Джима быстро перестали заставать его врасплох.  
Джим звонил ему, когда Джон начинал нуждаться в чём-то, что отвлекло бы его. Когда Шерлок становился особенно несносным. Когда работа терапевтом в больнице начинала вызывать ненависть своей рутиной. Когда он переставал спать, одержимый желанием куда-то бежать. Не только убегать – от приступа скуки, которая, как он стал признавать, была заразна. Скорее преследовать, нападать, поймать что-то, несуществующее в его реальности. Что-то, чего ему не хватало и сводило у ума невозможностью удовлетворения. Джон не стрелял по стенам, как Шерлок, он спускался к миссис Хадсон и просил её заварить ему успокаивающий чай. Она говорила ему, что в его возрасте стоит проводить время с женщинами помоложе неё. Джон рассказывал ей, что с Сарой они остались друзьями – ни одной женщине инстинкт самосохранения не позволил бы встречаться с Джоном после свидания, на котором их похитили и чуть не убили, и что новую девушку он постарается держать подальше от Шерлока. У него всё хорошо – убеждал Джон миссис Хадсон и себя заодно. Просто бессонница.

Тогда и появлялся Джим. И всё становилось ещё лучше. Джон бросал недопитый чай. Бросал новую девушку посреди свидания, ссылаясь на срочный вызов на работу. Бросал работу, отпрашиваясь у Сары – он мог сказать ей, что срочно нужен Шерлоку, и та его отпускала. Бросал Шерлока – тому обычно не нужно было ничего объяснять. Холмс редко замечал, что Джона нет рядом, продолжая разговаривать с ним, даже если он ушёл. Для всех у него было алиби. Как будто он отправлялся на преступление. Наконец-то.


	6. Chapter 6

Джон подозревал, что Джим следил за ним. Или не за ним, а за Шерлоком – один результат.  
Ему было интересно, что будет, если не Джим ворвётся в его жизнь своим звонком, а Джон однажды позвонит ему и скажет «встретимся через полчаса». В трезвом уме и здравой памяти как-то не хотелось проверять.

***

На день рождения у Джона была отличная вечеринка, пришли все его друзья – кроме Шерлока, у него было очень важное расследование, ради которого он даже не вышел из дома. Это немного омрачало праздник, но может, так было и к лучшему, думал Джон, медленно возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит. Его немного шатало от выпитого алкоголя, и ему явно стоило проветриться по пути домой. Привести путавшиеся мысли в порядок и ничего не натворить.  
Джон набрал номер Джима. Звонок сбросили.  
Он стоял, тупо уставившись на телефон и собираясь позвонить ещё раз – непонятно, зачем, но Джону было просто необходимо поговорить с Джимом прямо сейчас. Сказать ему что-то важное.  
Не успел он набрать номер, как пришло сообщение. «Я занят, не звони мне. Выбери подарок на день рождения сам, я исполню любое желание. Увидимся на следующей неделе»  
Джону хотелось разбить телефон, желательно об голову Мориарти. Он вдохнул, выдохнул, и удалил смс, предварительно запомнив про «любое желание» - он собирался воспользоваться этим как маленькой местью.

На следующий день Джону было стыдно. Как бывает, когда делаешь какую-то глупость, но это того стоит, если при этом тебе очень весело. Джон давился смехом, придумав то, что он попросит у Джима. Идея была ещё глупее вчерашнего звонка, и он представлял себе лицо Джима и то, как он откажется, обозвав Джона идиотом.

«Это то, чего ты действительно хочешь?»  
Превратить глупую шутку в серьёзную затею Джим мог с той же лёгкостью, как и посмеяться над чем-то жизненно важным.  
«Да»  
«Ты пожалеешь, доктор Уотсон»

***

Джон пожалел. В тот момент, когда Сара и заведующая отделением педиатрии ворвались в его кабинет, сверкая глазами, он почувствовал, что готов сквозь землю провалиться.  
\- Джон, спасибо огромное! Джим просто потрясающе справляется, - начала миссис Стедман.  
\- Что? – непонимающе моргнул Джон.  
\- Джим, твой друг, которому ты рассказал, что у нас давно не было больничных клоунов, - подсказала Сара. – Он пришёл сегодня ко мне, сказал, что знает тебя и ты его попросил помочь. Все документы у него были с собой, и я разрешила ему попробовать прямо сейчас.  
\- Он сейчас здесь? – сглотнул Джон.  
\- Да, и дети от него в восторге, - миссис Стедман, кажется, была в восторге. Вместе с Сарой. Джим умудрился очаровать его коллег, пока Джон вёл утренний приём.  
\- Я пойду посмотрю, - Джон на негнущихся ногах встал со стула и направился педиатрическое отделение.

Он нашёл палату, из которой доносилось больше всего шума, и открыл дверь.  
\- Копы! Стреляем! – по команде Джима его окружили дети с клоунскими красными носами и стали поливать водой из игрушечных пистолетов, сопровождая всё громким «пиу-пиу». Сам Джим, в гриме и зелёном парике, держался за инвалидное кресло с болезненно выглядящим мальчиком, нагруженным разноцветными шариками. – Он в бронежилете, кидай ему гранату в голову, Джо, - крикнул Джим, и мальчик в кресле со смехом стал забрасывать Джона мячиками.  
До Джона начало доходить, что лучше подыграть и упасть замертво, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
\- Мы убили его! – веселился Джим. – Прячемся, пока не пришли остальные! Увозите Джо, я останусь и прикрою нас! – Дети с довольными визгами разбежались и попрятались за свои кровати.  
Джим, ухмыляясь страшной клоунской улыбкой, подошёл к лежащему Джону и наклонился над ним.  
\- Это то, чего ты хотел, Джон?  
\- Не совсем. Во что вы играете? – прошептал Джон.  
\- В ограбление банка бандой клоунов. Я освободил их из тюрьмы, переодел и мы пошли на дело, а тут ты нам мешаешь. Давай уползай отсюда, и предупреди медсестру на посту, мы сейчас пойдём её грабить. У неё там уже лежит мешок с конфетами, - подмигнул ему Джим. – Уже пожалел?  
\- Да, - признался Джон, - но, похоже, у тебя получается веселить детей и веселиться самому. Зайди ко мне потом, - он нажал на клоунский нос Джима и улыбнулся.

У Джима в тот вечер так и не получилось сделать вид, что он злится на Джона за то, что тот заставил его сделать. А у Джона добавились новые кусочки воображаемого пазла «Непостоянный Джим Мориарти», о которых он бы никому не сказал, потому что ему бы всё равно никто не поверил.


End file.
